Diamonds are Blair's Best Friends
by Invader Hog
Summary: Blair is trapped in an elevator ride with her new stepbrother, Aaron and they are not thrilled.


**Diamonds Are Blair's Best Friends**

**Summary: Blair gets trapped in an elevator ride with her new stepbrother, Aaron and both are less then thrilled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Aaron was just as pissed off as Blair was. It was the worst elevator ride in the world. They had met up at the same time on accident. Her mother was up there and his father was with her. They both had things they wanted to yell about and just when they were about to be in the home stretch, the loud sound of the elevator stopping and the jerking made them both snap out of their dazes.

Blair was the first to notice that the doors weren't opening. She looked at her new brother and then the doors. She pushed the button for the doors to open. The elevator rattled and jerked, but nothing happened. Aaron hit the floor button a few times before realizing it was useless. Blair grabbed her phone. Thank goodness, she had one bar. She called her mother.

"Blair?"

"Mom! We're stuck in the elevator! It's broken or something!" Blair said, looking at the ceiling in annoyance. Her mother said something to someone near her and then went back to talking to Blair.

"Sweetie, Cyprus is calling the maintenance. Just wait a minute. I'll call you once they fix it."

And so that began to long, long silence of the elevator. Aaron found himself still angry and Blair was too busy wrapped up in her own worries to notice. It was about five minutes into this silence when suddenly Aaron turned to a wall and kicked it, sitting down and Blair looked at him.

"They'll let us out soon, calm down," she said, crossing her arms and looking at her phone. No calls yet.

"That's not what I'm mad about…"

"Oh, then it must be about you and Serena," Blair said, looking back at the doors.

"You know?"

"She told me. Her and Dan are back together. Not that I really care, I hate Dan, and would rather gag then have to put up with them again, but… Serena is my best friend so I have to suffer through," Blair said, looking back at him. He was staring at his hands, getting annoyed.

"She dumped me, three hours into our flight… Can you believe that?!"

"Look, Aaron, Serena has a tendency to really run around, unsure of what to do. If you ever get her to settle down and think about her actions, you'd be surprised to see her reaction. Besides, you're not the only one with problems," Blair said, looking at him with a sneer.

"And what is so terrible that you have to complain about?"

"Nothing," Blair said, turning back to the doors.

"Oh, come on, Blair, you basically have the world. What could possibly bring you down?" Aaron asked, laughing and looking up at her.

"Two words: Chuck Bass," she said, turning to stare at the wall next to her.

"Chuck Bass? As in Bass Industries?" Aaron asked, titling his head a little.

"That little prick, I did everything I could for him. I told him I loved him, I wanted to be with him, I was there when his father died, I did all I could… but it just wasn't enough…" she said, beginning to feel like she might start crying again. It had been three days and it still happened every time she thought about him. Nothing fixed it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aaron asked, looking at his feet.

"What can I do? I've tried everything, but I'm done…"

"Obviously not… What about just finding someone else?" Aaron asked, putting his head against the wall.

"You something?" Blair asked suddenly, pouting her lips a little.

"What?"

"Marylin Monroe was right."

"Yes, yes she was… about what?" Aaron asked, pushing his long bangs out of his face.

"Diamonds are really a girl's best friend."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked, sliding back up to stand over her.

"From the movie, _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_, Marylin Monroe sings a song about how only diamonds are trustworthy. Maybe I should buy a few diamond necklaces, that'll make me feel better," Blair said, looking at her phone for the answer.

"Blair, you're not really making much sense. Think about it," Aaron said, "You're going to run away from this now, doesn't mean it isn't going to catch up with you later. If you're in love with that Bass guy you should just accept it and move on."

"That advice doesn't make any sense."

"I mean that if you love someone then just denying that they don't affect you is not a way to fix the problem," Aaron said, the elevator jerking a little but then stopping a little.

"Can't I just buy a necklace?" Blair asked with a pout.

"No, it'll only make you feel good for a little while, but then your going to start thinking about that person, how you can't stop thinking about them when the distractions stop and how much you wish they were with you… if you really love this Chuck guy, you should accept and stop beating up yourself about it. Sometimes there really isn't anything you can do when they don't see that you're the one they should be running to," Aaron said, the doors suddenly sliding open in front of them to reveal half of the floor.

"Blair! Oh, and Aaron too! Don't worry, they said they are almost done, they'll get you out in two more seconds," the newly Mrs. Rose said, looking down from where she was standing at the two.

"We're okay, Mom," Blair replied, looking over at Aaron.

"Shouldn't you take your own advice?"

"I want to… guess it's easier to tell everyone else what to do instead of acting on it oneself…" Aaron said with a bit of a chuckle and Blair faced him fully.

"Well… you got my attention… but if it doesn't work you owe me a diamond necklace," she said, pouting at the doors when suddenly the elevator moved and the pair stepped out.

* * *

** - First Gossip Girl fic! I am such a nerd. Lol. Anywho, I wanted to write something but much like with my Leverage fic, I was dry for ideas. Suddenly, I was inspired when I was watching the ending of "Gone with the Will," and decided that Aaron and Blair need to be more sibling-esque, so here it is. Yays! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
